Player
|Damage = Fist: (Beta 1.5 - Beta 1.8 Pre-Release: ) Items: Varies |drop = /gamerule keepInventory true: Nothing /gamerule keepInventory false: Everything from their inventory, but Notch drops an Apple |fa = pre-Classic rd-132328 }} The Player is the main protagonist in Minecraft. It is the character used in-game by anyone playing the game. The default skin resembles a male human who is generally referred to as "Steve". A new default female skin option, "Alex", is also available as of update 1.8. A player who has purchased Minecraft can also set a custom skin either in the Minecraft ''launcher, under the skins tab, or on Minecraft.net, under their profile options. Appearance There are two default player skins, typically known as Steve and Alex, assigned to each player based on their account ID if they do not use a custom skin. Steve has dark brown hair, dark skin, nose and mouth, and blue eyes, with a light blue shirt (un-tucked on the left hand side), a pair of blue jeans, gray shoes, and 4px arms. Alex has long bright orange hair hanging to the left side, pale white skin, and dark green eyes, with a light-green shirt (un-tucked on both sides, and a dark green belt wrapped around it), a pair of brown pants, grayish boots, pinkish lips, and 3px arms. Both player skins are intended to be generic representations of a human being, although the player's skin can be changed. Steve is also the shape of a "classic" skin, and Alex is the shape of a "slim" skin. In the Legacy Console Edition, the player's default skin can vary from Steve or Alex to seven other player skins, as listed here. Multiple skin packs are also available for purchase on the Xbox Live Marketplace, the PlayStation Store, and the Nintendo eShop. The player is 1.8 blocks tall, 1.5 blocks tall when sneaking in Java Edition, 0.6 blocks tall when gliding/sprint-swimming and 0.6 blocks wide. Role In Creative mode, the player can roam freely in their worlds and build anything they want by using their imagination. While in Survival Mode, the player has to eat animals for them to survive. They can explore cave and mine for ores to get more resources, they must be quick enough to go to the caves or dungeons so they can avoid meeting their first obstacle, the hostile mobs. They can also find a village and trade with a villager to get some important resources. They can also craft some utility mobs once they've built their home: Iron Golems in warm biomes, and Snow Golems in snowy biomes. In the night, the player must find a way to fight off the hostile mobs to protect themselves from danger. The common overworld hostile mobs that the player must oppose are the zombie, creeper, skeleton, spider, and enderman. Once the sun rises, the hostile mobs will despawn and the player has the chance to defeat them with ease. They can also explore ocean monuments and kill the Elder Guardian, go the Nether and create the The Wither boss. They can also protect villages from raids and earn the advancement, "Hero of the Village". When they reach the stronghold and enters the End, they will meet the game's final boss, the Ender Dragon. The player will then have to slay it to finish the game. Once defeated, the player will return normally to their worlds and the hostile mobs will despawn, but if their difficulty is not set to Peaceful, they still have to face the hostile mobs when they have reached their normal worlds. Spawning Players spawn at the spot they first appeared in the world each time they die, but this can be reset by sleeping in a bed, or by using the command ''/spawnpoint. Sound Effects In the Indev development stage of Minecraft, a player made a deep "Ugh" grunt sound if it was hurt or hit. Some people had complained that they had female skins and the voice didn't match, so Notch changed the sound effect to a flesh-ripping sound, or to be more exact: a sound of a simultaneous "thud" and "snap." In older versions of Minecraft: Pocket Edition, a player's name was "Steve", and instead of the snapping sound, a player would only make the grunt sound. It would be a deeper sound sometimes if a player was at low health. Also, if a player took damage from falling, a sound like cracking bones could be heard, along with the grunting sound. In Minecraft: Pocket Edition, the bone-cracking noise is still audible, but only if a player falls from a very high place. Gallery Trivia *As a block is a cubic meter, and gold is 19.32 grams per cubic centimeter, a player can carry up to 1,235,295,040 kilograms: 64 items per stack times 27 slots per shulker box times 37 slots in the inventory times 19,320 kilograms per cubic meter of gold, plus 51,520 kilograms for 24/9 gold blocks for armor. **Since Enchanted Golden Apples used to be crafted with 8 blocks of gold and 1 apple, by filling your inventory with shulker boxes filled with 64 stacks of enchanted golden apples and wearing golden armor, a player can carry 10,950,325,484.8 kilograms: 64 enchanted golden apples per stack times 27 slots per shulker box times 41 slots in the inventory (including the crafting table and off-hand) times 154,560.1 kilograms per golden apple (173,880 for the 8 blocks of gold and .1 for the apple), plus 51,520 kilograms for 24/9 gold blocks for armor. ***Since the crafting recipe for Enchanted Golden Apples was removed, it is debatable whether the Enchanted Golden Apple still weighs this much. *A player is supposed to be a genderless, simple human being, according to Notch. *In the latest version, a player is 32 pixels in height or 2 meters tall (mobile version). *In Minecraft, a player's cubic volume is roughly 322,273 cm cubed. Using this logic, a Minecraft character weighs roughly around 342kg or 754lb. Category:Humanoids Category:Humans Category:Entity Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics